OMG no way im in NARUTO!
by chickachiyo
Summary: When a typical teenage girl from our world finds herself in the world in naruto what happens? Cause any drama? Can she find her way back? Will she fall in love with one of shinobis? but who...... check out first time!
1. Through one world enter another

Okay this is my very very first time doing one of these fan fiction stories so here I go easy on the comment :

Disclaimer: I don't own

Through one world enter another

"Mal wait the fuck up you baka!" cried out the very tired Alana from behind Mal who was running very far from her.

Mal screaming in front of her "Come on Alana I know you can catch up geeez"

Mal and Alana usually ran together for track during Sundays it always pained Alana to do this every Sunday but hey practice makes perfect. They would run around the track field of their high school until they couldn't anymore which for Alana was about minutes after they started! After the running Alana and Mal dropped to the grass in the middle of the field and both panting very tiredly trying to drink their water bottle. When finely they got to their normal pulse they finally talked.

"Hey not bad you almost got close in catching up with me" Mal said with a smile.

"Ha-ha shut up mannn this sucks I just started this whole track thing to do get a workout over the weekends and I thought it would be easy but seriously I just plain S-U-C-K"! Alana said then drinks her water.

"Alana come on... the only thing you suck at is self esteem geeezz girl you really need to get over that I suck, I can't do this, I'm just a loser thing its really pissing me off and as your best friend you should care" a very annoyed Mal looking at her.

"Whatever come on I need to get home before the afternoon I have family friends coming over err" Alana said then she got up

to the bench where hers and Mal's duffle bags were and putting her water bottle in her black duffle bag and throwing it over her shoulders. Mal followed suit. They both wore sweat pants and a tank top Alana's was pink tank and black sweats and Mal was gray sweats and white tank. They headed to the back of the field where the began heading towards the house there which was the neighborhood in which they lived. They kept silent a while when final the reached their neighborhood when the silence was broken.

"Mal I can kind of get where you're going about the whole self esteem issues but I don't know I just can't help it" Alana said then looking up towards the blue sky.

"Alana don't get all that worked up about it hey we can work o it kay...hey why don't you ask Sam out that would def. give you a boost of self confidence" Mal said while the crossed the streets. Kahlil wanted to yell the hell out of Mal!

"NO WAYYYY ahhh I would be tooooo scared I mean come on this is total rejection waiting to happen!" Alana said looking like a vain was popping out of her head.

Mal saying when they turned the corner to her house. "Geez see getting worked up over a little thing your such a drama queen and there goes your low self esteem again...you have to look on the bright side of things once and a while...and FYI hello you're not ugly!" Mal was right about Alana not being ugly she had hazel hair and gray eyes she was really pretty. Mal had brown eyes and she had red hair and both had slim bodies ( A/N just felt like mention the physical appearance of those two lol).It was a very pretty house perfect lawn with a white fence and flowers all around, Mal's mom had a green thumb. Her house looked exactly like Alana minus the landscape Alana's house was going with an Asian theme more than all American theme.

"Hey call you tonight kay byee" Mal weaving from her front door.

Alana weaved back "chaaa bye!"

Alana began walking towards her house which was a few blocks from Mal's her mind was just on how pretty her neighborhood looked every house had its owners personality pop out which was why Alana found peace while strolling in her neighborhood.

When she turned the corner she suddenly realized a scruffy looking small dog looking at her. She ignored but she couldn't, she always loved animals. The dog just stared at her for the longest time she just began to walk again she couldn't help but to notice the dog had to collar on him and wondered if he was a wild dog. The dog began to stand follow her. She could hear his paws in the back of her as the dog followed. Suddenly without warning the ran up to her and with surprisingly great force from such a small dog he grabbed her duffle bag and ran off with it

"Damn dog err I'ma kill that dog if destroy what's in there shit! I would get in big trouble if I lose my stuff" Alana said to herself as she began sprinting after the dog. In her duffle was her Ipod plus the portable stereo that connects with the Ipod (she slept over at Mal's the pervious night) cell, camera, and clothes but what she was really after her electronics. The dog began to pick up its pace and ran faster he was heading towards the woods. "Shit" said Alana trying to pick up the pace she hesitated going in the woods but she got to do what she got to do to get her stuff back. She was having a hard time chasing the dog through woods because of the branches and trees. She knew that the woods where deep and she couldn't help thinking how long the dog chase would last. She got cut very few times but she shrugged it off. It seemed like she couldn't run anymore until she catched up with that damn dog he was just sitting there in front of a cave looking all innocent with the bag in his mouth. "Pshhh innocent my ass that dog is far from innocent". She slowed down and looked around she could tell she was deep in the woods by how she couldn't see her neighborhood anymore.

She walked over the thinking if it was going to run again the she picked up her walk and walked a little faster towards him. She halted she walked slowly until she was at least a foot away then as she thought he was secured the damn dog ran in the cave. "AHHHHH NOT AGAIN" she thought. She ran into the cave. The cave was kinda creepy and gave chills in the back of Alana's spine she then say a Light! "What the fuck!" she said under her breath. She moved closer to the light where the dog went in. she halted before going in and then without thinking just ran in it. **BOOM SHE RAN INTO A TREE**! She fell backwards and landed on the soft grass.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW Dude I really really hate this dog all this damn trouble for a dog" she said screaming and rubbing the part of her head she got hit on then she heard voices.

"Hey Akamaru whatcha have there" a boy with a coat on. The dog suddenly grew bigger the same size of the boy.

"Huhhh? WHAT THE...HOW?" The shocked Alana looked around. She was sitting front of the huge gate with Japanese letters across it.

"Ahhh where am I ahhh shit I wasn't here before what the...ahhhhhh what the hell is going on man this must be a dream an very strange dream" she screamed out realizing she wasn't in the murky cave any more. Then Alana began hitting her head with the palm of her hand like trying to wake herself up. Then the boy with the dog looked at her like she was a crazy person.

She stopped it and turned to the boy she looked at the boy he was cute with messy hair he wore a coat unzipped and black pants and a white shirt under the coat. Then at the dog to her shock noticed his growth (at that moment she thought she lost it) then at the boy again her gaze was stopped when she saw what the boy had in his hand it was her duffle bag.

"Is that your stupid dog hmmm? He caused me a lot of damn trouble trying to get my bag from him" she walked over there and grabbed the bag from him she couldn't help but notice he looked familiar. A vain popped in both of their heads.

"Who you calling stupid you baka no one talks to Akamaru like that" the boy saying with his fist in the air he couldn't help but notice she was hot.

"You're the baka you're probably a thief training this poor dog to do the bidding for you asshole and don't ya dare raise a fist

at me" she said while shaking her fist in the air as well. She stopped and gazed at him OH SHITTT I do know him!

"Why I oughta..." he stopped at what she did. Alana reached over and pulled up his hood and she recognized him that coat that face, those lines on each side of his face, and even those sharp teeth it was KIBA FROM NARUTO!

"OH SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Oh shit oh shit oh shit! This so cant beeeeee ahhh I must be losing my mind!" as Alana screamed this she was pulling her hair as if trying to wake herself up from a dream. He looked at yet again as if she mentally crazy this almost freighted him.

Then Alana just began talking to her self "that thaaa that dog... that I can't believe the...how...did...this ...anime... ahhh". Her talk was interpreted by a voice calling behind them.

"HEY KIBA WHOS THAT GIRL WITH YOU?" then she turned her head hearing a voice coming from the gates of kohana it was anoying-ish she couldn't make out who's it was but then when the figure came closer she just fainted! **It was Naruto Uzumaki!**

Oooooo tell me what you think please review!


	2. waking up

Chapter 2

Alana woke up she could feel a ray of sunlight on her cheeks making it warm , thinking she was still at home in her own bed she pulled the covers up to her neck and sighed in relaxation. Then suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulders.

"Are you a wake?" asked a woman.

She heard the voice thinking it was her mother "Awww mom 10 more minutes"

"Ummm im..." the woman voice is interrupted

"No, 5 mins kay I just wanna sleep for a little while" Alana said in a half a sleep voice.

"Umm im not your mother my name is Shizune" she said in a cheery voice.

Alana body suddenly came up to sitting position and remembering the events before also where she was. She looked around the room and at Shizune then her pig. Shizune was wearing her usual black kimono that she wears in the series and the pig the cute little pearls (awww). She was about to faint again but then she noticed that this room looked like a hospital room.

"Why am I here?" she asked under breath, she was still in shock and trying to recall how she got here.

"Oh well Naruto and Kiba brought you here to see if you were okay, it seems that your normal" she said while looking at her as if examining her.

"Oh man I don't belong here i need to get back! Ahhh imm...im...im..." she said still looking shocked then shizune put her hand over Alana head.

"Hmm maybe im wrong maybe you still need to stay put her it doesn't look like you haven't recovered from that faint attack"

"Nooooo you got it all wrong im perfectly fine this world its...not...mine" shizune looked at her.

"I think it would be best if you stay here and just relax it seems that you maybe delusional" she said and then left the room with the pig trailing behind her. Alana tried to yell back for shizune to listen to her but it was no use.

"She probably thinks im crazy man what a first impression maybe I am..."she thought and she began thinking what to do. Little did she know shizune didn't think she was crazy at all (well that's a lie she thought she was crazy a little) , she had a feeling that Alana wasn't lying .She was heading towards the Hokages office to tell about what she had heard.

Alana just looked around the room and decided that she go back to where she hit her head and maybe she can find a clue on how to return. She opened the door and began looking to the right then left making sure shizune wasn't there. Then when she about to step in the hall she noticed she had to no shoes on so she quickly found her Etines sneaks beside the door and put them on. She continued to make her way to the hall. She passed a map of the building then she backed up to find where the exit was. She found it all she needed to do was go down the stairs and make a left volia your out. She followed it exactly and found her self in the busy streets of kohana. She looked around trying to figure out where the hell she was and how to get to the gates of kohana. She looked at the people and few many people were wearing kimonos. She really did love the kimonos thinking if she should get one and then she stopped looking at the kimonos. She noticed a few Shinobis she thought they looked so TIGHT! She was admiring them and came back to her senses. She reminded herself of what she needs to do so she thought she could ask someone directions on how to get to the gates of kohana. She then thought to ask one of the shinobis. She noticed one she immediately recognized SHIKAMARU! She thought he was pretty cute in the anime but looking at him up close WOW he was hot! He was wearing his Chunnin vest and a black shirt & pants so she thought this was about the time they were 15 or 16. She walked over where he was at a tea shop and noticed TEMRI with wow their cute together she was about to squeal because she always thought they should pair up but she had self control.

"Hi there ummm do you know how to get to the gates of kohana?" she said nervously to Shikamaru she tried to avoid saying their names because too many question would be asked she didn't want to waste time. Temri looked at her up and down. Temri was wearing a black kimono and THE FAN! "Oh they look sooooo cuteeeeee together awww" she thought to herself.

"Sure you just have to make a left from that corner and go straight on you cant miss it" Shikamaru telling Alana in a mix of this is so troublesome and a cheery voice.

Alana smiled and thanked him and went off her way.

Shikamaru was checking her out "she doesn't look like she from around here eh? Temri"

"Yeah I know she just I don't know seems kinda off" Temri then looked at Shikamaru and continued to what whatever they did before.

She completely got there with no hassle. She went out of the gates and went to the place she hit her head."SHIT! No cave in sight no what the heck am I going to do now?" she thought. She sat on one of the stone benches there beside the woods. She thought long about how she was going to go back home. Her mind was a complete blank! She put her head down and put it on her hands. "Ahhhhhh how am i gonna get back to my world my life how how how!" she thought silently. Her mind went blank again! She can hear the local people passing out and in from the gates of kohana. Children could be heard playing games. This reminded her of the kids in her neighborhood. A tear went down her cheeks knowing that she couldn't get back. She spent nearly 2 hours just sitting there and choking on her tears when she noticed it was about sunset. She looked to the sky and saw the warm colors. She thought to herself if im going to stay here better find a place to stay for the night. She thought in the back of her mind her parents are worried sick and calling the police looking for her. This brought another tear she wiped it off. It was getting cold and remembered that she had a tank top on! "Great! I get sucked into this world and now im going to die of hyperthermia great the cherry to top it of! Ahhh if only I had my hoodie...wait a second Kiba still has my damn duffle erg that son of a ..." she began to run into town then thought how was she gonna locate Kiba. The streets were full with Shinobis she decided she would try to find some of the Naruto crew through them. But how was she gonna find them. Then she suddenly got a brilliant idea she would find the easiest one of them all **Naruto **and she knows exactly where he would be!"


	3. RAMEN SHOP COMPANY

Chapter 3

ICHIKARU RAMEN WAS HER TICKET! She first had to find it and asked one the people where it was they gave her the directions.

In no time she was there, she looked at the place "sooooo this is the infamous ramen shop hehe cute" it was small and had counter and the kitchen in behind. She pulled back to the curtains a guess who she sees! Naruto gulping down ramen like there's no tomorrow! Not only him on one side of Naruto: Sakura was looking at him like he was a moron, Neji on the other side just sipping his tea all cool, Tenten beside him sipping her sake, Choji eating the ramen then his bag of chips, Shino looking all tight there looking at his ramen, Ino was chanting with Hinata, Hinata sitting there beside Ino, Rock lee with Gai sensei, And then of course Kakashi reading that damn Icha Icha book. Her jaw dropped forget trying to find the crew of Naruto most of them were friggen right there. She tried so hard not to scream for joy at the sight of all the people she recognized but she couldn't help let out a yelp. They turned around at her. "Ahhh man why does this always happen to me" thinking to herself.

She said trying to sound all cool "Haha a rock was in my shoe hehe". They just gave her blank stares and back to what they did before. Naruto slurped up the ramen noodles he had a in his mouth.

"Hey your that girl that fainted at the gates of kohana aren't you?" Naruto asked

"Haha yeah kinda embarrassing moment hah..." she stopped and took a sit at the counter where they were.

People scooted over so she could sit where Naruto was she thanked them.

"I hope that your feeling okay kiba said that you weren't that ummmm stable when he met you...you look pretty stable to me!" Naruto trying to be as nice as possible trying to say stable instead of sane. Alana saw right through that.

"If you were thinking I was crazy I'm not kay im just...well was ...umm in a state of shock that's all hmph" she declared.

"Right"

"Oh by the way my name is Alana"

"Im Naruto Uzumaki Believe it!"(Hehe) Alana smiled she tried so hard not to blurt out that she knew all about him and his life!

"Next to you is Sakura, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Gai, and Kaka….shi hey where you going" he asked Kakashi who stood up from his sit and began walking to the exit

"Oh I have to go to the Hokages for a meeting so do you Gai" Gai followed suit.

Naruto yelled " Hey that's not very nice leaving while I was introduc...bastard!"

"Heard that! Oh and nice meeting you Alana" said Kakashi while still walking

"Same here" said Gai and then they disappeared from in the crowd.

"Haha sorry for that haha so where was I oh that's Neji, Tenten, Shino and hey look its Shikamaru and Temri" Shikamaru and Temri came in Ichikaru ramen and took sits beside Tenten they were surprised that Alana was there.

"Oh hi I met you in that tea shop right" pretending to act all dumb.

"Yeah" said Shikamaru. Temri just gave a cool wave.

"Oh im Alana by the way"

Alana just smiled and everybody just greeted her. Naruto looked at her he thought she was really beautiful so did everybody else. Alana felt welcomed and noticed that they were all in their new cooler outfits that they wore when they were 15 or 16.

"Umm well im just wondering if you know where Kiba is he has my duffle" she asked Naruto

" oh yeah he went out of town for a mission with his parents so he asked me to keep it just in case I saw you again and give it back"

"Oh that's nice umm do you have it"

"No but it's at my apartment"

"oh okay well it has my stuff in it and money but im not sure if my type of money is good here besides I don't think it would be enough for a decent room"

Sakura talked "you could stay at any of our places if you want"

"Awww I don't want to intrude" politely saying to Sakura. What she really wanted to say was that she would love stay at their house mostly Neji's hehehe she really did have thing for Neji she thought he was hot in the anime when he got older. And by glancing at him WOWZAAAS he was plain sexy! She blushed when he glanced back.

"your not at all" they nodded their head.

"Ya'll so sweet" then she heard her stomach rumble many she hasn't eaten anything all day she thought no else had heard it but they did.

"Looks like someone's hungrier then me" chuckled Choji. Alana gave a smile.

"Hehe yeah haven't eaten all day"

"Here it's my treat" said Naruto

"Thanks" Alana gave a giggle when she saw Naruto brought out that oh so cute frog "purse" he had!

She got a big bowl of ramen and began eating it.

"So what brings you to kohana" asked Neji. Everyone just tuned in

"Ummmm well it was kinda an unexpected visit you could say im just trying to get home"

"Ohh where do you live" asked Ino

"Ohh wow some place way way far from here heh" Alana giving a smile then it changed to a frown she just stared at her bowl and began eating again.

"How did you get here anyway" Temri asked

" I don't know exactly..."she paused then she began making up a lie on how she just woke up a half mile away from here and Akamaru taking her bag bring her here. they believed her.

The rest of the time in the ramen shop they just chatted it up with everyone and that was just pure fun for Alana trying to get to know everyone. At the end when everybody was about to go home Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Temri all left already and made their goodbyes. Naruto got stuck with the bill hehe he was pretty pissed his Froggy lost some weight after hehehe. There stood Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Tenten, Neji and Alana outside the ramen shop. Alana couldn't stop talking to Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten she enjoyed their company they became fast friends. She chose to go to Naruto because it was the only one that made sense because he had her stuff there anywayz. She said her goodbye s and just hugged everyone goodbye but it was kinda creepy hugging Shino because he had bugs all around his body ewe. But Neji just blushed when she hugged him so did she.


End file.
